Dangerous Temptations
by IowaXx
Summary: Akane Misakawa is a normal teenage girl who goes to a normal high school and her life is completely normal. That all changes when she encounters some vampire activity on her way home from school and her life just gets weirder from there.
1. Chapter 1 - First day back

**Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction! I hope you like it! Please comment and even give suggestions on what you want to happen next. I'm not sure how long i am going to make it, just as long as i have fun with it and i can keep thinking of ideas it will continue.**

**For some reason i can't input links so i am going to type up the url with some spaces. If you can be bothered use it, if you can't then don't xD**

**Just to be clear if you want to see a picture of the girl in this anime, i based her off this picture it is not mine. Use the link below. It has NO spaces i just had to type it up like this because for some reason you are not allowed to use link.**

**i1166 . photobucket albums / q608 / Starling4anime / Moonlight6anime / ANIME-PICTURESNET_-_143958-1024x864-sugirlywish-girl-longhair-gamecg-greeneyes-purplehair . png**

**This is what i imagine the main female protagonist Akane to look like. Just to give you an image in your head incase i don't describe her well.**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to meet the beams of sun streaming through my window. I squinted and peered at my clock, I was going to be late for school. I threw the covers off myself and jumped out of bed, the cold wooden floor greeted my feet as I dragged myself to my wardrobe.

My worst nightmare. School uniform. There's nothing I hate more than looking like everyone else, but, well, what can ya do. I changed into the freshly ironed uniform and the smell of washing powder wafted up into my nostrils, at least it smelt nice. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my bag and hopped down the stairs, I guess I'm happy to see my friends after a long summer break.

Just so you know, I live on my own, it can have its benefits though so not going to complain. I pushed open the double doors to the school and grinned placing my hands on my hips, well, it's my time to shine. I felt like nothing in the world could ruin my mood.

Waltzing down the corridor I looked around idly for my friends, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Suddenly my foot hit something and my face collided with the floor, making for an amazing face plant. Ouch. A cold breeze met my butt as I realised the fall had caused my skirt to fly up revealing my pink bunny panties. Wow, overwhelming embarrassment on my first day back, wonderful.

I sat up rubbing my head and turned to the side, my eyes widened as my face met with a smirking stranger. His emerald eyes looked me up and down, 'Nice panties.' He winked at me before reaching out a hand. I willingly accepted his kind gesture and was pulled to my feet, I hope nobody else saw this extremely embarrassing mishap.

Wait. My foot hit something. 'Wait a minute. Did you trip me up?' I scowled and cornered him. 'Maybe.' He smiled and fixed his hat before heading off. 'You ass hole! Jerk!' I yelled at him before realising and looked around awkwardly before making my way to class.

I opened the door to the classroom and sat at the desk near the window. If I get bored at least I can look out the window and bask in the wonders of absolutely nothing. I sighed and rested my head on my hand. 'I'm so happy were in the same class. Bunny panties.' A familiar snide voice interrupted my thoughts. Zomg no way, of course we were in the same class, how could I think any different. 'Yippy.' I replied in a sarcastic tone and dropped my head to the table.

'Are you shy cuz I saw you're panties? They were really cute, a little too young for you though, don't you think?' He laughed but I ceased to turn, I wasn't going to let him get the better of me. I observed the classroom and a few people caught my attention. I don't know what it was but there was something strange about them.

A seemingly normal teenage boy with blonde hair, styling some awesome headphones, he has that sort of 'I don't give a fuck' look to him.

A teenager? I think, with purple hair and eyes, suffering from insomnia and accompanied by none other than a teddy bear, with an eye patch. Wow, that totally doesn't scream weird.

Another teenage boy with red hair and eyes just like the asshole that tripped me up, I see resemblance, maybe they are related in some way. He looks like a straight out typical delinquent and it seems he doesn't have the slightest clue how to tie a tie. I applaud his efforts but he's doing it all wrong, who knew you could make such a mess with a tie? Looks like it was molested by an octopus. Yeah, that makes sense.

Yet another teenage boy, what a surprise in a high school. His hair was jet black and his eyes an unusual crimson, he wore glasses and was currently reading a book. Nerd alert.

Omg guess what? ANOTHER teenage boy, he has white hair and the same strange crimson eyes as the other guy. Note to self: Avoid the guy with the 'I'm about to fuck up some shit.' Expression on his face. Guessing he's on his man period.

No idea why, but these certain people looked 'different' from the other chattering teens scattered around the classroom. Not trying to be judgemental here but they kinda looked. Inhuman. If you get what I mean.

It was soon lunch and I could happily retreat to the lunch hall, just have to grab a drink from the vending machine before I join my gang. To my disappointment the vending machine was out of order. Great. I sighed and banged my head against the glass.

'No need to be butt hurt about it.' A voice muttered lazily from beside the machine. I turned my head and saw the blonde dude from before slouching against the vending machine. 'I'm not butt hurt! I'm just mad.' I raised my voice slightly before leaning back against the wall opposite him. 'Butt hurt. Mad. Same thing.' His voice quivered as he yawned and opened his eyes. 'So, what are you up to?' I questioned smiling happily at this handsome stranger.

'What does it look like?' He replied angrily and turned his head to the side. 'Jeez. I was just asking a question. Calm you're tits.' I retorted crossing my arms and sticking my nose into the air. '…Sleep.' He uttered in a half asleep voice before grabbing my skirt and pulling me into his lap.

What. The. Fuck. My face turned a bright red and I was unable to move from the shock. What was I supposed to do in a situation like this? 'Um.' I struggled trying to get up. '…More…Sleep.' =_= He sounded like a whiny little kid. I struggled again but this time he wrapped his arms around me and pushed my head to rest on his shoulder. Resisting didn't seem to work, so, I guess this is me giving up. I closed my eyes and gave in to sleep.

When I woke up he was still asleep but the hallway was empty. Shit. I must've slept through class. I yawned and looked up at the clock. Oh wow, its 9pm, something tells me I'm too late to go to class. I shake the lazy blonde kid and he slowly opens his eyes. 'What is it?' He mumbles angrily like he didn't just make me skip class. 'Look at the time genius.' I smiled getting up. 'Yeh. I'd better get home. My names Shu, just in case you wanted to know.' He stood up and rubbed his eyes yawning. 'Of course I want to know, I've spent the past 8 hours sleeping on top of you.' I replied angrily clenching my fist. 'Don't pretend you didn't love it.' He grinned before exiting the school. Jerk.

Yay. I'm in the school all alone. Totally not in the least bit creepy. I ran to the doors and breathed in the sweet night air. Is it just me or is night air really comforting for some reason? No. Just me? Well, thanks for making me feel weird.

Ugh, how inconvenient, there aren't going to be any school busses around this late, I guess I'm just going to have to walk. I sighed and started the long journey home. I was almost half way when I spotted something unusual. Two people, hugging? Each other, against a tree. I decided to go and check it out being the nosey person I am.

I crept closer and hid behind a large oak tree where I could get a better view. The wind picked up and ruffled my long purple hair, I clenched my head with my hands to stop my hair from creating too much of a distraction. It looks like a teenage boy, no wait, I know him, the jerk that saw my panties. Until I know his name that's just what I am going to call him.

He's kissing a girls neck, wait a second, I see blood. What the heck? Is he hurting her? I was torn between whether I should intervene or not, but I think that's the right thing to do. I edged closer staying hidden between the trees. I started to see it more clearly. My eyes widened, not believing, not wanting to believe what I saw.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter, i hope you enjoyed** **reading! I have a lot of time on my hands lately so i will be uploading another chapter soon. Bye! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 - I saw what?

**Here's more. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to give suggestions on what you personally would like to happen, i want the readers to feel like they can get involved if they want to! **

* * *

The boy turned to look around but didn't see me, blood dripped from his mouth as he let go of the girl, or in this situation, the victim. Her neck was covered in blood with two large holes being the cause. His eyes glowed red as he licked the blood from around his mouth, her body fell to the ground, unmoving and lifeless.

I wanted to scream but covered my mouth in fear of what he might do to me if he saw me. Seeing no other option I turned and ran, there was nothing I could do, she was dead. He had killed her. Tears filled my eyes after what I had just seen, I couldn't get the image out of my head. His face turning around with blood dripping down his mouth. Who was he? _What_ was he?

Questions flooded my head as I tried to come to terms with what I had just witnessed. I locked the door behind me tightly and immediately grabbed my laptop. I googled, 'drinking blood'. The answer 'vampire' popped up, how had I not thought of that?

I clicked on the link and it sent me to and information page. _Vampires – Creatures of the night that possess certain powers and abilities. Most vampires with have the ability to teleport and travel at a fast pace. They have a hunger that can only be quenched by human blood. They harness little or no emotion towards their victims and usually leave the victim alive and use hypnosis to make them forget the event ever happened, but it will leave a mark. Usually the victim will be left alive, but sometimes vampires tend to drink them dry, either by choice or because they can't stop. They can get so engulfed in drinking blood that they can sometimes blackout and are unable to stop until the victim has been killed. Certain vampires have special powers like being able to bend fire to their will or read the minds of humans. If you see a vampire, run and don't look back. If you are lucky enough to escape with your life it would be best if you forgot you ever saw them and never think about it again. If a vampire is on your doorstep, DO NOT invite them in. They will not be able to enter your house unless someone invites them in, but if you do even once then they will have full access to your house._

_How to kill a vampire – The only known way to kill a vampire, based on stories and legends, is by plunging a wooden stake directly into their heart. Stabbing them anywhere else will hurt but it will not kill them. This may or may not be true but it's your choice whether to take that chance or not. Holy water and crosses are known to harm vampires or ward them away, garlic is apparently effective as well._

Hearing a sudden bang I close my laptop and search for something wooden that could be used as a weapon. Seeing nothing and being terrified in my current situation, I turned a chair upside down and broke off one of the legs at an angle creating a makeshift stake.

I slowly headed upstairs and observed the vicinity, nothing, it must have just been the wind. Although how many times have I seen people die in movies after saying that. Well, if it was a vampire, I was ready. I ended up falling asleep on the couch clutching the wooden stake I had harvested from my chair which was now upside down in the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place. I guess it really was just the wind.

I decided to stick the wooden stake in my bag, just to be safe, this guy goes to my school and who knows, maybe there are other vampires in my school and I don't even know it. If I told anybody they would just think I was crazy, I would. Unless they had witnessed the event themselves they wouldn't believe it, it's only natural. I guess I had to do this alone.

Sighing I left the house, I felt more at ease knowing I had some sort of weapon at my disposal. I entered the school looking around cautiously. 'What you looking for Bitch-chan?' A voice from behind me laughed and a hand touched my shoulder. Well, it was better than bunny panties.

Wait a second. Realising who this was I jumped and let out a shrill squeak. 'What's got you so worked up Bitch-chan?' He turned me to face him and my eyes widened remembering all the blood. 'Don't worry. I don't bite.' He smirked and fixed his hat. Oh, the irony. O.O

I started sweating and was momentarily paralysed. 'Oh how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Raito and your name is?' He questioned still smiling, unaffected by my sudden outburst. Was it safe to tell him my name? 'Akane.' I replied quickly and ran off, sadly I couldn't escape him just yet, he was in my class.

He's not going to bite me in front of all of these people, I have nothing to be afraid of. He doesn't know I know so he should leave me alone. For now. I reached the classroom to find he was already there sitting in his seat. How? Oh wait, teleportation, I should have known. What a cheater. I wish I had teleportation. I pouted to myself as I sat in my seat and peered out of the window.

It was especially foggy today and not to mention extremely humid. The people I had noticed yesterday were staring at me, I averted my gaze and ignored them. Maybe they are all vampires? How do I know I haven't been bitten already but they made me forget!? There is something odd about them.

My mind drifted with thoughts as the teacher droned on. The bell rang and everyone exited the room, with my mind in a daze I accidentally knocked my bag over spilling the contents over the floor. I gasped and bent down to pick up my things, Raito accompanied me.

The wooden stake was out in the open for anyone to see and with my luck he spotted it. 'What's this?' His eyes narrowed as he picked it up and inspected it. 'Oh that? Psshh that? It's…nothing.' In the short amount of time I had to answer without looking suspicious, I couldn't think of an excuse. I was screwed.

His face darkened as he placed it in my bag along with the rest of my school equipment. Without saying another word he hastily left the room leaving me alone. Does he suspect me? It doesn't matter. As long as I stay in places with lots of people, I'm completely safe.

I sighed in relief and left the room, not many people were around so I decided to move towards a more crowded area. As I was about to turn the corner a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a room shutting the door behind me.

I turned to face the perpetrator and to my horror, it was Raito. Well, shit. So much for the 'staying in a crowded place' plan. 'W-w-what do you want?' I stuttered looking at the floor. I clenched my fists to stop my hands from shaking and stood my ground. He didn't say a word and grabbed my bag removing the wooden stake and chucking it in the bin.

His smirk sent shivers down my spine as he closed in on me. Was he going to kill me? Sweat travelled down my back as he pinned my arms against the wall. 'What are you doing?' I questioned briskly, struggling to escape. His face got closer and I felt his hot breath on my neck. 'Stop it.' I yelled closing my eyes.

I couldn't die now, there was so many things I wanted to do. Fall in love, have a baby, win the lottery. I'VE GOT SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! I CAN'T DIE NOW! FUCK YOU! I was more angry than scared at this current moment in time. My eyes widened as I felt sharp fangs pierce my skin, I could hear the sound of him drinking my blood, now that is something I never thought I would hear. 'Ahhh…' The sudden pain made me let out a slight moan making my face go red. 'Mmmm, make more noises Bitch-chan.' I felt his smile against my neck before continuing to drink my blood.

What kind of hentai pervert is this guy? 'Are you going to kill me?' My sudden question struck him off guard as he stopped and backed his head to face me. There was blood leaking from his mouth, just like when I had seen him last night. 'No, you're bloods much too sweet, I think I'll keep you.' He smiled before licking the remaining blood from my neck and wiping his mouth.

What does he mean he'll keep me? I didn't even dare to look at my neck. Shaken by the whole experience I placed my hand firmly around the doorknob. A hand held back my wrist preventing me from leaving the room. 'Don't tell anyone. Or I will kill you. Got that Bitch-chan?' He smiled before letting me go.

I felt slightly light headed and the sudden rush of the hallway swept me off my feet. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, positioning my hair to cover the bite mark. Well, I'm kinda going on a hunch here, but, I'm _guessing_ he knows. I laughed to myself and turned the tap on attempting to wash a couple spots of blood off my hands.

I gasped as I looked back up at the mirror, the creepy little kid with the teddy was standing behind me, i turned to find nobody there. Wow. Original. Finishing up I left the bathroom, nothing else out of the ordinary happened and before I knew it I was on the bus heading home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sleepover!

**Hope you enjoy! I've told you this before but what the heck, don't forget to leave a comment and if you want even suggest what you want to happen, i want to make you guys feel involved. ^^**

* * *

Bonnie was sat beside me on the bus, noisily listening to her music via pink jewelled headphones. 'Are you okay? You've been really out of it today.' She questioned removing her ear buds and turning to face me. 'Yeh, I just feel a bit dizzy that's all.' I smiled back wirily and rested my head on her shoulder.

She was sleeping over today since it was Friday, so at least I wouldn't be alone. The bus pulled to a juddery stop as we arrived outside my house. 'We're gonna have so much fun tonight!' She beamed pulling me inside the front door and setting her large amount of snacks on the kitchen table.

'Woah. Did you have a fight with the chair or something?' She laughed staring at the one legged chair happily resting upside down. 'Oh, that. Yeh, I just tripped over it and it broke.' I lied trying to cover up my tracks. 'Where are the spoons? Let me at this Nutella.' She squeaked rummaging through the cutlery draw.

He wouldn't show up with someone here, right? I hope so, it's gonna take a while to explain this shit. I giggled to myself feeling slightly livelier than before and grabbed the potato chip bag, emptying the contents into a large plastic bowl. This is the perfect time to take my mind off all this crazy shit I had been unintentionally dragged into.

I jumped at the sound of the doorbell and went to answer the door. I opened the door to find MOTHERFUCKING Raito and his gangster friend, octopus molested tie. FOR FUCK SAKE. I slammed the door as soon as I saw their faces and turned around to face Bonnie. 'Who was it?' She questioned sucking Nutella off of a spoon. 'Oh, it was, no one.' I laughed awkwardly and walked away from the door only to hear the doorbell again.

This time Bonnie rushed to the door and answered it before I could detest. 'Oh hey! Are you Akane's friends?' She smiled in delight at their handsome faces. 'Yeh. She invited us over.' Raito and his friend grinned mischievously. I suddenly remembered something I had read on that website. _Never invite a vampire into your house. _My eyes widened as I tried to stop her. 'No, don't-'I started, but it was too late. 'Well, come in. We're having a sleepover but you're welcome to stay. Right? Akane?' She turned to me and nodded happily. 'Yeh…' I replied sighing and collapsing on the couch. What was I gonna do? They both waltzed in and sat either side of me on the couch making me extremely uncomfortable.

Seeing as Raito is a vampire I'm guessing his friend delinquent octopus is a vampire too. Bonnie shot me a 'cute guys in your house' glance and then sat down on the couch spreading the snacks across the coffee table. 'I'm Raito and this is Ayato. We're triplets.' He explained to Bonnie staring at her neck creepily. Wow, vampire triplets, this makes it 100 times creepier. He wasn't intending on sucking her blood. Right? This thought occurred to me and I was taken off guard as someone put their hand on my knee.

I turned to find Ayato grinning at me evilly. 'Uh, yeah?' I questioned nervously avoiding eye contact. 'Nothing, I was just thinking how delicious your leg looks.' He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. Were they purposely tormenting me? I narrowed my eyes angrily and slapped his hand causing him to pull it back. 'Hey, what was that for?' He whined irritatingly resting his head on my shoulder and pouting.

'Shall we watch a movie then?' Bonnie cooed picking up the remote control. She turned on the TV and chose a movie, then she turned off the lights leaving the room in darkness. The only light source was the dim light coming from the TV which put me on edge and I think you can tell why. I flinched as Ayato licked my neck. Seriously? I wanted to react and bitch slap his face but I didn't want to cause a fuss. About half was through the movie, drinking enthusiast Bonnie decided to crack out the alcohol. Vampires are bad enough but drunk vampires? I wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but I couldn't protest without looking weird. So I sucked it up and grabbed a beer from the table, maybe this will calm me down.

Being the genius I am I decided to chug it, finishing the whole thing in less than a minute. 'Woah, calm down Bitch-chan.' Raito laughed taking a beer for himself. 'Can you not give me a nickname please?' I yelled angrily, starting to feel slightly drowsy. 'Oooo were nicknaming now?' Bonnie grinned mischievously. 'No, were not.' I muttered bringing my hand to my head for a face palm.

'Hmmm, Akane I'm gonna nickname you, airhead.' She laughed and took a swig from her beer can. 'That's just mean…' I muttered in an intoxicated tone. 'Wow, you got drunk fast pancake.' Ayato smirked finishing his first can. 'What's that supposed to mean?!' I whined pushing Ayato's face with my hand. The movie was finally over and I had already finished 3 cans of beer leaving me in an extremely intoxicated state.

Bonnie was slightly drunk but the other two were completely unaffected. Feeling my consciousness fade away I collapsed sideways onto Ayato's lap. When I woke up I felt a little less drowsy but I had a raging headache. I groaned and clutched my head. Wait a second. Are they still here?

I got up from the couch struggling to find my feet, as I looked around I noticed that many more beer cans had been littered across the room. Where was everyone? I looked at the clock, its 3am. Hopefully the vampire twins had gone home and Bonnie was just, sleeping, somewhere. I ran upstairs and gasped to find Bonnie passed out on the bathroom floor, various bite marks were scattered across her body.

Well, servers her right for inviting them in. But the only problem was, what was I gonna tell her when she woke up? A double nosed mosquito took a liking to her? Dammit. This is all their fault. I sighed angrily and cleaned up the bloody mess before retreating to my room, I was so tired. I jumped into bed and hugged my pillow, 'Mmmm.' it smelt good. I happily buried my face in the pillow and smiled to myself. 'What are you doing pancake?' A voice groaned from beside me.

I turned to find a sleepy Ayato staring right at me. Um. What. 'Why are you in my bed!?' I yelled sitting up immediately. 'Because I'm tired. Why are you so moody? Is it that time of the month?' He questioned turning the other way in annoyance. 'Um. You munched on my friend and now you're sleeping in my bed and you expect me _not _to be pissed?' I clenched my fists angrily and attempted to bitch slap him, but of course he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into bed with him.

This is the SECOND time I have ended up sleeping next to or on top of a guy. Now that I think about it, does this make me a slut? Huh. Not like I care. I was also tired and to be honest I couldn't be assed to struggle, it would end up being pointless. I fell asleep in no time and drifted off into the peaceful dreamland in my head.

'Did you have fun last night?' I awoke to a giggling Bonnie and my eyes widened as I realised I was still in bed next to Ayato. Shit. This does not look good. 'Oh, hey!' I laughed awkwardly and jumped up from the bed. 'I think you have a mosquito infestation in your house…' She exclaimed rubbing the bite marks and pouting. 'Yeah. Gotta get that sorted out.' I smiled and punched Ayato in the back causing him to turn over and push me off the bed.

'Hey! This is my bed. Get out.' I yelled rubbing my knee. 'You can't tell ore-sama what to do!' He replied shooting me an angry glare. I decided not to argue, this would probably end up going on forever. 'Where's Raito?' I remembered I hadn't seen him when I woke up, had he left? 'Oh, he was sleeping under the table when I last saw him.' She left the room and grabbed her bags. 'Well, I'm off. Last night was awesome!' She grinned before leaving.

'Ugh, you're lucky she didn't think twice about those bite marks. Idiot.' I sighed grumpily and went downstairs. Like she had said Raito was indeed sleeping under the table. 'Wake up!' I yelled kicking him. 'Shut up Bitch-chan, my head hurts.' He whined getting up and plonking himself down in a seat. 'I'm hungry.' He stated resting his head in his hand. 'Well go and get something to eat then.' I grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard and placed it on the kitchen counter.

Raito appeared behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him. 'Get off me!' I screeched flailing my arms around aimlessly. 'But you told me to get something to eat.' He smirked licking my neck. 'Eeeeeh!' I squeaked closing my eyes tightly. He laughed and bit into my neck. I pouted in defeat and reached for the cereal box. Seeing this Raito grabbed my hands and pinned me down on the floor. 'Waaaiii! I want cereal!' I whined trying to kick his legs. 'What's going on here?' Ayato appeared in the kitchen. 'Ugh, can you guys just leave my house!' I yelled pushing Raito off me and hopping to my feet. Running to the door I opened it and motioned them to leave. They defiantly left and I was finally alone.


	4. Chapter 4 - 'Get them drunk' plan

I cleaned up my living room which had been covered in empty beer cans. Wow, those guys really know how to drink. I'm gonna make a plan. A plan to get them drunk. I laughed evilly to myself as I chucked the remaining cans into a black bag and placed it onto the sidewalk. It was trash day.

I grabbed my purse from inside the house before locking the door and heading off into the door. I was going to buy some hard-core alcohol. And they were going to get drunk this time. Whatever the cost. Alcohol is actually kinda expensive.

I entered the liquor store and went to the expensive alcohol isle, this was where the strong stuff was. I eyed a high priced vodka and carefully placed it into my shopping bag. I then turned to another bottle that was very expensive, the label read _Everclear_, that's an odd name. I turned the bottle around to read the back. "Holy Shit!" I thought out loud as I read the percentage. 95%. Wow. There's no way they are going to be sober after drinking this.

I chucked a few other weird named bottles into my bag and went to the checkout, making sure to show him my fake ID (Tell no one) before happily paying. This was definitely going to make an impact, I hope.

I strutted home and burst through my front door hastily grabbing the phone. I invited Bonnie and the two vampire dweebs over for another 'slumber part' but this time, they were going to be the ones extremely intoxicated.

My doorbell rang as night dawned as I waltzed over and invited everyone in. Bonnie had brought a pack of beers but pervert and tie dude were empty-handed. "I didn't think there would be another sleepover the night after our last one but what the heck! PARTAY!" She screeched before setting the pack down on the coffee table and jumping onto the couch.

I smiled to myself before laying out the alcohol I had bought. "Hey guys. If you're up to it, why don't we have a little drinking game?" This was my signature line to set the plan in motion. Who could resist a friendly drinking game? Except it wasn't friendly at all. It was just part of the plan.

I set out a couple of shot glasses and filled them with vodka. Let's start with something a little mellower, to get them full of themselves before bringing out the strong stuff, otherwise they might not play along.

I didn't participate, seeing as I needed to be sober since it was my plan, after all. The three of them downed the shot and banged their glasses onto the table. I rummaged around in my bag and found the 95% alcohol and filled their shot glasses with that one instead. To be honest, they all looked a little woozy after that one, even the delinquent twins.

I filled their glasses with more and more alcohol until Bonnie collapsed, unconscious. I smiled at the vampire's intoxicated state, this made me extremely happy. "Wait a second. Are you trying to get us drunk?" Laito questioned leaning on Ayato, both of them not far from collapsing too. "Nope. Not at all." I grinned evilly. It was too late. They both fell to the floor, unconscious.

Now for the finishing touch. I smirked as I opened the draw and grabbed a black marker pen. I drew a moustache on Laito and wrote 'Idiot' on Ayato's head. Hmmm. Is this enough? I finished by adding whiskers to Ayato and a unibrow to Laito.

I laughed before jumping into my nice comfy bed. Good work. The plan went perfectly. Now all I have to do is wait.


	5. Chapter 5 - Aftermath

I woke up to someone tugging roughly at my hair. I turned to face a very annoyed Ayato. "Yeah?" I sniggered trying to hold back my laughter. "You're gonna get it!" He yelled jumping onto the bed as we wrestled around on the bed.

I couldn't stop laughing, it was impossible. The door burst open and in stormed Laito, this is the first time I'd seen him angry…and it was hilarious. I burst out laughing again just looking at his face. "I have a date today! I can't get this shit off!" He yelled furiously rubbing at the pen marks on his face.

"It's permanent marker. Do you want the remover?" I beckoned holding it in the air. They both swung at it frantically but I easily dodged their attacks. "Give it!" Ayato yelled grabbing my leg as I tried to run out of the room. "No." I retorted happily as I jumped out of his grasps and ran down the stairs.

I could hear footsteps pounding on the landing. Hm. Where should I go? It was too late to decide, they were already down the stairs. "If you don't give it right now! I'm going to kill you!" For some reason I didn't feel intimidated by their threats and carried on this charade. I had to find some way to entertain myself.

I ran around the kitchen table countless times as they chased me. I was cornered at the front door, seeing no other way I chucked the bottle into the air. Just as it left my hands the door burst open sending all three of us flying across the room, including the door.

The lid had loosened and the bottle fell onto the person that had burst through the door, spilling the contents onto their head. Shit. My door. It was currently chillaxing on top of Ayato. We all stared at him nervously as he glared at us, a dark aura was emerging from him and his eyes seemed to glow. Well, he's about to fuck some shit up.

"Subaru." Laito grinned awkwardly and moved towards him cautiously, only to be punched in the gut. He didn't say a word and just punched a huge crater in my wall. Thanks. "Can you stop messing up my house please?" I sighed before standing up.

My eyes widened as he shot me a killer glare that made me freeze on the spot. "Sorry the permanent marker happened to fall on your head. It was an accident." I rubbed my head apologetically and slowly backed away.

I groaned in pain as my back hit the wall with some force. Subaru was in front of me holstering my collar in the air. I gasped as I realised my feet weren't touching the ground. "Wait a second. Can't we talk this out? Girl to uh…dude."

It didn't seem to be getting through. Wow, maybe he was thicker than I thought. "Talk. Me. You" I explained slowly using hand motions. I was suddenly dropped and struggled to find my balance. He fed his fingers through his pale hair and sighed. "I'm not stupid."

"Sorry." I laughed awkwardly and collapsed on the couch. I squealed and jumped up as my butt hit something weird. "Be quiet." The blob mumbled before grabbing my wrist and pulling me on top of him. Shu.

He cuddled me like a teddy bear and I just sat there with an annoyed expression on my face. Where are they coming from? "Hey, Shu. Would you mind letting me THE FUCK GO!?" I screeched squirming frantically.

"Okay, we need to set fucking boundaries." I sighed as Shu clung to me. Ayato and Laito had removed the permanent marker from their faces and Subaru was taking a shower. I just hope there's no more of them.

It took some time, but Shu finally let me go. As I was about to grab something to eat I bumped into something. I looked up to find the small boy with purple hair holding his teddy bear and looking up at me with sad eyes.

He was in my class, yet he looked like a little kid. Tears started welling up in his eyes as he hugged his bear tightly. He looked so sweet and innocent. Oh no. Girl instincts. Must. Comfort. Not able to stand it any longer I wrapped my arms around the boy and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as the boy stopped crying. All the others looked up from what they were doing. "I am now." He replied in a slightly mischievous tone. Yeah, now that I think about it. It probably wasn't a good idea to hug a vampire.


End file.
